Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{1}{10}-4\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {10\dfrac{3}{30}}-{4\dfrac{10}{30}}$ Convert ${10\dfrac{3}{30}}$ to ${9 + \dfrac{30}{30} + \dfrac{3}{30}}$ So the problem becomes: ${9\dfrac{33}{30}}-{4\dfrac{10}{30}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{33}{30}} - {4} - {\dfrac{10}{30}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} - {4} + {\dfrac{33}{30}} - {\dfrac{10}{30}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{33}{30}} - {\dfrac{10}{30}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{23}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{23}{30}$